


06-45. Тони/Стив. Пять причин, из-за которых после прелюдии не последовал секс.

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест по заявке:<br/>06-45. Тони/Стив. Пять причин, из-за которых после прелюдии не последовал секс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	06-45. Тони/Стив. Пять причин, из-за которых после прелюдии не последовал секс.

[06-45](http://cap-ironman.diary.ru/p180442190.htm). Тони/Стив. Пять причин, из-за которых после прелюдии не последовал секс.

 

Кэп нависает над ним жаркой горой из потных мускулов, обтянутых дурацким спандексом, рукой упирается в стену у самого лица, другой хватает за плечо.

Конечно, Тони это предвидел. Говоря по правде, он сделал всё, чтобы у кэпа сорвало стопор. И кто бы удержался? Капитан-мать его-Америка даже не представляет, как замечательно интересно его дразнить, изводить, троллить и издеваться. Тони и не спешит делиться этим открытием. Просто пользуется, как одной из технологий, и получает свой нехитрый кайф от яростных попыток отбиться на том же поле. У Роджерса не получалось ещё ни разу, но он упёртая сволочь, так что развлечение обещает быть долгим.

Вот только того, что Стива сорвёт именно сейчас и в таком оригинальном направлении, Тони не ожидал. Слишком легко. Он, чёрт возьми, почти разочарован. Нельзя же быть таким предсказу…

\- Я, кажется, говорил тебе, - выдыхает кэп, - я же говорил тебе не нарываться!

Тони ухмыляется. Кэп даже не представляет себе, как банально это звучит. Словно фраза из порноролика. За такой обычно следует бодрый секс, и по виду Роджерса понятно, что эта идея, если ещё и не пришла в его промороженную башку, всё же уже поселилась где-нибудь в хребте. Определённо, это прогресс.

\- Я не нарывался, - кротко говорит Тони. Пальцы на его плече стискиваются сильнее. – Хочешь меня придушить, капитан? Знаешь, а ведь это жестокость по отношению к гражданским.

\- Ты не гражданский, - рычит Роджерс и встряхивает его, как щенка. Тони чуть не прикусывает себе язык, и это уже никуда не годится, он ведь собирается дожать кэпа, довести его до ручки, добить…

Или добиться?

\- Сейчас я без костюма, - напоминает он, попутно размышляя о том, почему, действительно, он так взъелся на Стива Роджерса. Почему не Брюс, не Наташа, даже не Фьюри – а там есть над чем посмеяться, уж это точно, - а именно этот полуоттаявший ублюдок.

Дело в Говарде, конечно. И всё. Да, Тони в этом уверен. Типичный Эдипов комплекс, только вместо мамочки, которую хочется поиметь, предварительно перегрызши глотку папаше – национальный символ, сто с лишним килограммов напряжённых мышц и раскалённой, глупой, детской ярости слабака.

Мышцы ничего не меняют. Роджерс был слабаком и им остался. Подвергнешь сомнению его право командовать – и спешите видеть: сжатые кулаки, злость, попытки любой ценой восстановить авторитет, проигрывать он не умеет, конечно же.

А Тони ужасно, до дрожи просто, хочется его научить. Может быть, после этого с Роджерсом можно будет общаться по-человечески. А может быть, нет.

\- Старк, ты всю операцию подставил под удар, - продолжает Роджерс, и Тони прикрывает глаза. Слишком это хорошо. От кэпа волной идёт адреналин, пот, жар, отголоски недавней драки. Тони нравится. Даже, пожалуй, слегка чересчур – Роджерс, каким бы ни был девственником и дураком, понимает.

Чувствует его стояк.

Нужно видеть это выражение лица. Понимание, неверие, шок и стыд, господи, нельзя же жить с таким широкоформатным монитором вместо лица! Каждая деталь, каждый оттенок, всё как на ладони, как он дожил до этих лет вообще, с такой-то мордой?

Роджерс отпихивает его, хотя это не Тони к нему прижимался, на квадратной физиономии – беспомощный румянец.

\- Что, кэп, тяжко тебе? – сочувственно спрашивает Тони. Вот что самое интересное сейчас: отвращения в Роджерсе нет. Он бы и рад был, чтобы было, но не может себя заставить. И это наполняет Тони глубочайшим, злорадным, фантастическим удовольствием. – Горький командирский хлеб? Вот поэтому я не командир. Глупое занятие, не находишь? Посмотреть хоть на Фьюри – и сразу становится ясно, что командиром…

\- Старк.

Это одно лишь слово, но Тони замолкает. Кэп смотрит на него точно с тем же выражением лица, с каким сам Тони обычно глядит на неподвластный – до поры до времени, конечно, - разладившийся механизм.

\- Да, капитан?

Это особый кайф, кстати. Тони от него не может отказаться, и не хочет. Каждый раз тянет это «капита-а-ан» с таким ехидством, что сам себе дивится. Но какого чёрта, Роджерс же и вправду капитан, так что никаких претензий быть не может.

Безнаказанность пьянит.

\- Прекрати это, - говорит Роджерс самым своим угрожающим тоном. Не рычание, не приказ. Тихая просьба. Тони знает, что это значит. Кэп на грани. Вот-вот переступит, и тогда…

\- Что прекратить? – спрашивает он невинно. И облизывается. На губах привкус соли и пепла, в паху тянет и ноет возбуждение. – Я ничего не делаю.

На секунду ему кажется, что кэп сейчас его ударит. Страха нет совсем, только чистое, звенящее, искрящееся напряжение. Тони ждёт, ждёт… как ничего другого.

Мы трахаемся, - всплывает в голове. Откуда, почему, ерунда какая, Роджерс его даже уже не трогает, застыл статуей в паре шагов, дышит тяжело, с присвистом, по скулам ползут тени, Тони отчего-то не может перестать смотреть. Ну, если подумать… он действительно только что в который раз выеб Стива Роджерса. В самое нежное и уязвимое. В представление о реальности, в его ханжескую мораль, в вымороженные мозги, вот только секс снова вышел односторонний, и это злит.

\- Знаешь, в чём твоя проблема, Стив? – спрашивает он доверительно. Роджерс тяжко вздыхает и отступает ещё на шаг.

\- В тебе, - отвечает без колебаний. – Ты не умеешь слушаться, Старк. Даже когда для тебя самого оно было бы к лучшему. Не командный игрок. Но ты…

\- Часть команды, бла-бла-бла, кэп, я слышал это миллион раз уже, - отвечает Тони, и это снова как шаг навстречу, в очередной раунд игры «кто из нас круче» - вот только приходится признать, Тони завяз в этом развлечении куда глубже, чем собирался. Стычки с Рожерсом вроде колючей проволоки: зацепишься – и с каждым движением всё тяжелей освободиться. – Придумай что-нибудь новенькое. И кстати, открою тебе секрет. Я командный игрок. Просто твои методы устарели. И ты сам устарел. Не можешь найти ко мне подход и бесишься поэтому, что, скажешь, нет?

Стив смотрит на него долгим, оценивающим каким-то взглядом. Что-то там шевелится в этой светлой башке, какие-то шестерёнки сцепляются, проворачиваются, Тони почти видит их натужное движение. И ждёт результата.

\- Если мы просто попробуем, - тихо предлагает Роджерс. – Просто притворимся на денёк. Что мне не хочется размозжить тебе голову всякий раз, как ты открываешь рот, а тебе не хочется доводить меня своими подколками каждый раз, как ты меня видишь. Как думаешь, это сработает?

Тони вздёргивает бровь. Хорошая попытка. На максимуме того, на что Роджерс способен – ему всего-то двадцать, хоть об этом и легко забыть, - но всё-таки недостаточно хорошая.

\- А почему мне это может быть интересно? – уточняет он. – Назови хоть одну причину. Я теряю больше, чем получаю, кэп. Дразнить тебя даже веселей, чем смотреть шоу Бенни Хилла, а ты предлагаешь мне вот просто так взять и отказаться. Заметь, я ещё не отказал, ты в шаге от победы. Просто напряги мозги как следует и скажи мне: почему я должен?

Стив молчит так долго, что Тони почти успевает ощутить на языке вкус разочарования. В том, что не касается мордобоя, кэп всё-таки слабак. Жаль. С ним тоже может стать скучно, как со всеми остальными рано или поздно, и придётся искать новое развлечение, а это сложно, Тони привередлив, абы что ему не подойдёт, и с каждым годом того, что действительно представляет собой вызов, становится всё меньше.

\- Ты не должен, - вдруг говорит Стив. Это само по себе удивительно, но от продолжения Тони буквально застывает на месте, кэп действительно его удивил, перспектива разочароваться и заскучать отступает на неопределённое время, прекрасно. – Я понимаю, что ты никому ничего не должен, Тони. Но ведь только дразнить меня тебе мало. Это даже школьникам надоедает быстро.

\- Я не учился в школе, - вдруг говорит Старк. – Занимался с частными учителями. Так что мне нравится.

Роджерс кивает так, словно знал об этом заранее.

\- Хочешь, - негромко предлагает он, - выясним, кто из нас девчонка? Без посторонних.

На секунду Тони теряет дар речи. Потом до него доходит. Идиома, кэп до сих пор не отвык от старых выражений, и он не предложил только что выяснить, кто сверху. Он предлагает игру на двоих, более откровенную, с рейтингом, без дураков. Не до первой крови, а всерьёз.

\- Согласен, - отвечает он даже раньше, чем успевает обдумать все аспекты. Да и к чёрту их. От перспективы играть с кэпом на полную у него едва реактор не коротит. – Пощады не жди.

\- Не буду, - покладисто отвечает Роджерс. – Постарайся не сдохнуть в ходе операции до того, как подобьём счёт, ладно?

Тони кивает – и тут до него доходит.

\- Ах же ты блядь, - говорит он восхищённо. – Кэп, да ты небезнадёжен. Может быть, лет через сто из тебя и получится кто-нибудь с уровнем айкью как у выпускника колледжа…

Он готов продолжать сколько нужно, на сколько хватит сил, но Роджерс толкает его к стене, снова, и Тони приходится отвлечься.

\- Эй, без рук! – требует он, смеясь. До сих пор кэп никогда, никогда не пытался перетащить его на своё поле. По крайней мере, всегда предлагал надеть костюм. Честность – не лучшая политика, уж Старку это известно как никому другому, а Роджерс ещё и близко не подошёл к этой идее.

И лучше, чтобы не подошёл никогда. Потому что Тони достаточно видел сломанных людей, и как бы его ни бесил чистенький, мать его, Роджерс…

\- Я не драться, - уверяет Стив, но Тони не успевает спросить, а что же тогда.

Потому что Стив его целует. Вот просто так – наклоняется, дышит в лицо мятой, честный американский парень, который чистит зубы три раза в день, - и целует так, что подкашиваются предательски ноги. Тони вцепляется в скользкий спандекс, сжимает, отталкивает от себя… всё равно что толкать гору. Он даже укусить не может.

Кэп отпускает его за секунду до того, как Тони действительно решается ответить.

\- Знаешь, - говорит он негромко, - мне показалось, тебе этого не хватает. Если ведёшь себя как девчонка, будет только справедливо, если…

\- Заткнись, - говорит Тони. И это первый раз, когда он сам слишком вне себя, чтобы найтись с достойным ответом. Сил хватает только на то, чтобы не сбежать, а уйти с достоинством.

И со стояком, конечно.

***

Ничего удивительного в том, что после дикого экспромта кэпу приходится несладко. Правда, милые Старковы шуточки вроде сбитой телевизионной настройки с автозаменой бейсбола немецким порно ушли в прошлое, как и хронические битвы с той или иной высокотехнологичной штуковиной, но большого облегчения Стив не испытывает.

Он ждёт.

Старк ведёт себя смирно, и это классическое затишье перед бурей. Несколько совместных операций проходят так гладко, так без сучка и задоринки, что у Стива просто не остаётся выбора, кроме как признать, что мистер Гениальная Задница готовит пакость грандиозных масштабов. Радует одно – эта пакость явно будет персональной, созданной лично для него, Стива, а не для всех остальных. И ещё очень радостно узнать, что директор отпустил Брюса отдыхать в максимально отдалённый район Индии. Там холера; а у Беннера срывы тем реже, чем больше он занят на своём личном фронте.

Одно цепляет за собой другое. Не стало Брюса – и Тони Старк теперь гораздо реже занят в лабораториях. До сих пор Брюс брал на себя львиную долю неуёмной энергии, не дающей покоя ни Старку, ни любому, кто оказался рядом. Два гения взаимно потенцируют друг друга, закольцовываются, выходят потом из своего интеллектуального заточения измотанные, даже вечная батарейка Старка, и та чуть садится, этого хватает, чтобы чуть передохнуть.

То есть хватало раньше. Теперь Старк всё время наверху. Куда ни пойдёшь – обязательно наткнёшься. То он спит, развалившись в кресле, и совершенно непонятно, почему Джарвис не переместит хозяина в спальню, Стив уверен, он мог бы. То сидит с книгой и стаканом молока. То болтает по телефону, подкидывая на ладони мячик и целя им в корзинку мини-баскетбола на стене, плечи так и ходят под чёрной футболкой, на плече – дыра.

Стив перехватывает мячик на полпути. Если Тони Старк решил довести его до срыва ожиданием, нужно… ну, нужно это предотвратить. Тогда, в коридоре, Стив погорячился. Потерял контроль. Натворил глупостей. Неудивительно, что Старк, с его-то характером, решил отомстить так, как никогда никому не мстил. Прекрасно знает, что хуже всего на войне – ожидание атаки, тягучая серая неизвестность, полная тоски, - и нарочно тянет с открытым выступлением.

Раз так, Стиву нужно начать первым. Он подбрасывает мячик и возвращает Старку, метя точно в светящийся кружок реактора. Тут Тони точно перехватит. Реактор он бережёт, как ничто другое. Покушение на него не пройдёт незамеченным.

Расчёт оправдывается; Тони сжимает добычу в кулаке и впервые за пару недель смотрит на Стива, а не сквозь него.

\- Решил меня пришибить, капитан? – тянет с обманчивой ленцой. Стив знает ей цену. Ощущение такое, словно они уже кружат друг вокруг друга в спортзале, пробный выпад сейчас сменится настоящим, и…

\- У тебя дырка, - говорит он вовсе не то, что собирался. – Вот тут, на плече.

\- Это дизайнерская дырка, - моментально отбривает Старк. – Она стоит столько, сколько ты в жизни своей не заработаешь. А странно всё же, - он перебрасывает мячик из руки в руку, и Стив, как зачарованный, следит за этим равномерным движением, - дядя Сэм заплатил тебе гораздо больше за то время, что ты проспал, чем за все подвиги на полях сражений. Не находишь, что это символично?

Две недели тому назад Стив бы не нашёлся с ответом. Но сейчас что-то изменилось. Ненамного, чуть-чуть, но всё же ощутимо, и потому он не задыхается от ярости, а отвечает почти спокойно:

\- Завидуешь, Тони? Тебе за сон не платят.

Наверное, он просто слишком соскучился. В ожидании атаки есть большое неудобство: ты вынужден постоянно держать противника в поле зрения, но переговоры – невозможны.

Иными словами, Стиву сейчас почти неприлично хорошо. И если Старк найдёт в себе силы хоть четверть часа вести себя не как засранец, станет и вовсе замечательно. Хотя шансов на это и немного.

\- Есть такая штука, Роджерс, называется финансовая самодостаточность, - ухмыляется Тони. – Тебе это незнакомо. Ещё шарахаешься от цен на кока-колу?

Даже когда точно знаешь, что Старк язвит совершенно автоматически, всё равно хочется стереть с физиономии эту ухмылочку. Но это лучше молчания, так что Стив не в претензии.

\- Зато не шарахаюсь от спортзала, - примирительно говорит он. – Я потому и пришёл. Не хочешь поразмяться?

\- Думаешь взять меня на слабо? – облизывается Тони. Губы у него красные, мячик уже не летает из руки в руку, а сжат в ладони. – Нет, ты правда…

\- Господи, Старк, - не выдержав, улыбается Стив, - нельзя же быть таким параноиком. Не хочешь – так и скажи.

\- Вот-вот, и я о чём, - заводится Старк – и словно бы вспоминает о чём-то. – Ладно. Хорошо. Идём, кэп. Хочешь ещё  пару сотрясений в коллекцию? Понимаю. Спиртное тебя не берёт, так что это единственный способ встряхнуться.

Стив молча ждёт окончания этого словоизвержения. Похоже, Старк скучал ничуть не меньше.

\- Кстати, - говорит он, когда они идут к лифту. – Я забыл тебя похвалить.

Тони останавливается.

\- Ты – меня? Охуеть, вот это новости. Как мне жить, действительно, без…

\- Тони.

\- …похвалы, чёрт, да я просто ночами не сплю! – упрямо заканчивает Старк. – И за что же ваше звёздно-полосатое высочество…

\- Тони.

\- …нет, - паясничает Старк, - чем я заслужил? Боже, я сейчас упаду в обморок. Я недостоин такой чести, я хочу поблагодарить мамочку, папочку и всех, кто мне помогал…

\- Господи, Старк! Заткнись хоть на минутку!

Тони умолкает, и Стиву делается не по себе. Когда просишь о чём-то противника, поневоле пугаешься, когда получаешь именно то, чего… но только Старк, что бы он там ни думал, вовсе не враг Стиву Роджерсу. Хорошо бы, если бы он тоже это понимал.

Две последних недели – просто четырнадцать дней паузы, чтобы собраться с мыслями, - очень ему помогли. Даже понять, что он сам, просто сам по себе бесит Старка неимоверно – и ничего больше. Слова мало что значат по сравнению с делами, а семье Старков он задолжал как минимум дважды.

Поэтому он говорит:

\- Прости. Я неверно выразился. Я хотел сказать, что ты здорово сработал и позавчера, и сегодня. И тогда, с заложниками. Это было… на все сто.

Что-то ужасно неловкое есть в этих вроде бы правильных словах. От немедленного ответа их спасает открывающийся лифт, в подвальном этаже пахнет тальком и мастикой, Стив полной грудью втягивает такие знакомые, привычные, успокаивающие запахи, и почти пропускает негромкое хмыканье.

\- Что? – переспрашивает он, и Тони повторяет.

\- Теперь не говорят «на все сто», - он набирает код на чемоданчике, и Стиву в который раз становится интересно, каково это – постоянно жить в компании искусственного разума. Он бы, наверное, рехнулся, пусть даже от Джарвиса так много ощутимой пользы, вот и костюм Тони подали чуть ли не на тарелочке. Или так тоже теперь не говорят? – Тебе нужно поработать над лексикой, кэп. Почаще смотри ток-шоу.

\- Смерти моей хочешь, - отзывается Стив. Он до сих пор предпочитает ретро-радио и старые записи. Если слушать их с закрытыми глазами, можно на какое-то время расслабиться. Ненадолго.

\- Молодёжные, - добивает Тони. – Ты вроде бы привычен к шоковой терапии.

Стив усмехается и становится в центр боевого поля.

\- Ты тоже.

Тони надвигает щиток шлема, и разговорам конец. Теперь только удары, повороты, приёмы, атаки и контратаки, захваты… и Железный Человек – чертовски опасный парень.

Что же ты для меня такое готовишь, - думает Стив, прилагая все усилия, чтобы загнать спарринг-партнёра в угол. Что же ты такое собираешься вытворить, Тони, что ведёшь себя так ненормально тихо?

Ровно через минуту он получает ответ на этот вопрос. Тони ухитряется вышибить у него щит, и это полбеды, и сбивает его на пол, и это тоже ничего, - но доспехом его прижимает так, что тяжело дышать. Маска шлема расщёлкивается, и Стив видит над собой бледное сосредоточенное лицо Старка.

В воздухе висит отчётливый запах перегретого металла, и Стиву, наверное, полагается что-нибудь сказать, но он только дышит, чувствуя на языке железный привкус крови.

\- Если ведёшь себя как девчонка, - задумчиво сообщает Старк. – Кажется, так ты говорил. Моя очередь.

Стив молча опускает ресницы. Тони прав. Он оказался слабее в драке, просить снисхождения не приучен, и…

И если уж совсем честно, так, как даже себе не признаешься…

Он рад, что до этого дошло.

Целоваться с Железным Человеком оказывается очень неудобно, край маски давит щёку, останется след, но Стив не противится. Старается не думать о том, какое безумие между ними творится. Получается легко – губы у Тони мягкие, влажные, умелые, целует он так, что сладко тянет в паху, а ведь Стив искренне считал, что тогда, в прошлый раз – было случайно. После адреналина и злости, после того, как вся операция чуть не пошла коту под хвост…

Язык проскальзывает по его языку, и мысли уходят. Не все.

Больше всего Стив сейчас боится смеха. Но Тони не смеётся. Он опирается на локоть, убирая часть веса, и интересуется хрипло:

\- Нравится?

Стив молчит – большей частью от того, что трудно вспомнить, как говорить, когда губы ещё ноют от поцелуя. Тони наклоняется пониже, спрашивает снова:

\- Когда хватают не спросясь. Нравится?

Это так, словно Тони вправду взял и сдавил ему глотку рукой в железной перчатке. Стив молча хватает ртом воздух – возразить нечего, хотя и понятно, что обвинение не совсем честное. Старк тогда первым начал, пусть это звучит детским оправданием, но всё же…

\- Если бы я спросил, - с трудом сглатывая тягучую слюну, отвечает он, - тебе бы ещё меньше понравилось.

Что-то такое мелькает в глазах Старка, что-то, чего Стив не понимает. А потом тяжесть доспеха медленно уходит, и уже можно, кажется, вдохнуть.

С трудом. Стив садится, трясёт головой, искоса глядит на Тони – тот деактивирует костюм, повернувшись спиной.

Будь воля Стива – и Тони вновь оказался бы на пружинящем полу, запрокинул бы голову, подставил бы шею. Но этого нельзя, и в горле сухо и шершаво от глупой обиды на судьбу и жалости к себе.

\- Квиты, Тони? – спрашивает он, поборов недостойную слабость. Где-то очень глубоко в груди тоскливо ноет какая-то одинокая струнка, но если постараться, на неё можно не обращать внимания. – Всё по-честному?

Старк оборачивается от костюма, уже компактно уложенного, и говорит с неопределённой улыбкой:

\- Не смешно, кэп. Я, к твоему сведению, бизнесмен, а бизнес честно не делается.

\- Да? – удивляется Стив. – И не терпит сантиментов?

Поднимается и добивает:

\- То-то Старк Индастриз угробила полмиллиарда, чтобы меня выловить.

\- Если не заткнёшься, - выдыхает Тони, - я ещё столько же потрачу, чтобы снова тебя упрятать куда поглубже.

Стив улыбается.

\- Знаешь, однажды после поцелуя в меня стреляли. Мир явно не стоит на месте.

Слышно, как тяжёлый чемоданчик уходит в пазы системы, тихо шипит сжатый воздух – и Тони, стянув с себя футболку, комкает её и отправляет в угол.

\- Джарвис, - командует он. – Приберись тут. И напомни мне причину, по которой мы потратили полтора миллиарда на поиски капитана Эскимо. Полтора, Роджерс. Собираешь данные, так хоть не ошибайся.

\- Поиск мистера Роджерса был инициирован вашим отцом, сэр, - незамедлительно отзывается Джарвис. – Мистер Старк вывел своё распоряжение, цитирую, «найдите мне капитана Америку, плевать на сумму, хоть всю Атлантику осушите» в приоритетный список, следовательно…

\- Заткнись, Джарвис, - устало отвечает Тони, - и дай мне одеться. Всё ясно, кэп? Если бы я мог отменить это дурацкое распоряжение – отменил бы, уж поверь. Никакой другой причины, только Говардова придурь.  

Стиву хватает ума промолчать. Он даже не спрашивает, зачем Энтони Старку так отчаянно нужно казаться хуже, чем он есть – но стоя потом под горячей колкой роскошью душа, он тихо улыбается при мысли о том, что любая другая причина была бы хуже.

***

-3-

Вечеринка в разгаре, шампанское уже неактуально, и Тони приканчивает четвёртый по счёту коктейль. Не то чтобы он собирался надраться, но не обмыть завершение удачного проекта нельзя. Это, мать её, традиция ещё со времён Говарда, что-то русское, кажется. Или асгардское. Или… да какая на хрен разница.

В голове шумит, ночь светлее дня, лайт-шоу сбивает с толку ближайший аэропорт, но на это Тони глубоко наплевать.

Он переживает неудачу. Кому расскажешь – не поверят, и он не собирается кому-то рассказывать, это коммерческая тайна, в конце концов, Пеппер его сгрызёт, если…

Он берёт пятый бокал и выбирается из бури света и музыки туда, где чуть потише. Огромный город сияет внизу мириадами огней, и Тони кажется, будто он сам летит сквозь пространство. Сквозь всё это охренительно большое пространство, о котором было столько разговоров, споров и чертежей.

Ну вот, теперь к звёздам добавится ещё одна. В корпоративных цветах. Тони хмыкает, представляя себе, как его эмблема будет смотреться на фоне, скажем, Юпитера. Или Урана. И дальше, дальше, чёрт, до чего же здорово знать, что в очередной раз трахнул в задницу парочку «невозможно» и «немыслимо». Как тех близняшек с обложки.

Только всё равно это неудача. Проигрыш в чистом виде. Злиться нет сил, он слишком вымотался с новым заказом НАСА, но не признать невозможно.

Мало того, что спутники, шаттлы, зонды и прочие летающие гравископы – тупиковый путь, и другие вселенные нужно открывать без этих высокотехнологичных консервных банок, в этом Тони убеждён, так он ведь ещё и прожил два с лишним месяца именно так, как хотел бы папочка!

Неплохой, но довольно примитивный проект. Много работы, которую способен был сделать любой приличный инженер. Довольная Пеппер. Ни единого скандала, ни одного срыва, ни-че-го выдающегося, чёрт. Если так пойдёт дальше, ему нечего будет вспомнить, когда дотикают часы. Говард бы…

Но о Говарде Тони думать не хочет. Оглушает себя новым глотком спиртного – и думает всё равно.

Роджерс, сукин  сын, вот кто во всём виноват. Со своими рассказами о социальной ответственности бизнеса Старков. Как будто он в этом что-нибудь смыслит. Как будто понимает, что такое – быть сыном Говарда Старка, помешанного, чтоб ему в аду гореть без единой капли виски, на поисках утонувшего звёздно-полосатого бревна, не способного найти кнопку катапульты… ох, к дьяволу.

Хотя пойти и надрать Роджерсу зад очень хочется. Тони два с гаком месяца жил монахом, трахаясь исключительно с чертежами, моделями и – интеллектуально, спасибо тебе, боже, хотя какой там интеллект! -  козлами из высшего менеджмента НАСА, он заслужил простого удовольствия хорошенько погрызться.

Роджерс, кстати, заходил. Ну, пытался зайти. Что-то там было про очередных заложников в Пакистане, но у Тони аллергия на страны, оканчивающиеся на «-стан». И работа. И…

Приходится признаться: ему понравилось слышать от Стива Роджерса, от этого чистенького американского пернатого, похвалу. Неожиданно, конечно. До сих пор такого…

\- Я назвал эту штуку в твою честь, - с порога объявляет он, стягивает галстук-бабочку и бросает в угол. – Звёздный, мммать… орёл. Почему ты не пьёшь со всеми?

Роджерс даже сейчас приглаженный, чистый, весь какой-то… как пин-аповский плакат. Золотистый. Или это выпитое срывает тормоза. Или даже не в выпивке дело. Книжка, которую Роджерс читал перед тем, как уснуть – старая, бумажная, - упала на пол, кэп её поднимает, разглаживает смявшуюся страницу, убирает с глаз долой, но Тони успевает выхватить взглядом название.

\- Тони.

Он смеётся, он просто не может перестать. В этом весь Роджерс. Нет, невозможно перестать, Тони лопнет, если не отсмеётся всласть.

\- Тони.

Он машет рукой и утирает выступившие слёзы. А что, в чём-то Роджерс похож на Дороти. Провалился под землю, повстречал кучу странного народа… вот только обратно в Канзас ему не светит.

Может, потому он и читает такую детскую муть.

\- Всё, всё, - он успокаивается. В смысле – смех уже не рвётся, щекоча, из горла. До спокойствия Тони далеко, как «ИглСтар» до границы вселенной. Может, когда-нибудь, но явно не сейчас и не в ближайшем будущем. – Всё. Так почему ты не внизу со всеми?

\- Я не люблю вечеринки, - кротко отвечает Роджерс. Глаза у него совсем не сонные, удивительно. Обычному человеку нужно минуты полторы, чтобы придти в себя после внезапной побудки, но Роджерс не обычный. И даже, наверное, не совсем человек. Нужно показать ему «Терминатора», пусть проведёт параллели.

\- Я ищу Сару Коннор, - бормочет Тони, встряхивается, приходит в себя. – Неважно. Ну что, ты доволен? Я заслужил свой пирожок?

У Роджерса делается такое лицо, словно… словно…

\- Тони, ты пьян, - говорит он тихо. – Я с тобой таким драться не буду.

\- Ну так не дерись, мать твою, - отзывается Тони и сдирает с себя осточертевший пиджак. От бриллиантовых запонок по простым стенам Роджерсовой норы скачут радужные искры. Символика, мать её. – Помоги расстегнуть.

\- В моё время обходились без горничных, - негромко, словно на пробу, комментирует Стив, но помогает, и только это важно. Пахнет от Роджерса молоком. Молоком! От кого теперь пахнет молоком, да его даже младенцы не…

\- В твоё время, - начинает Тони и машет рукой. Безнадёжно. Роджерс же непробиваем. – Я у тебя останусь. Это не вопрос.

Роджерс отступает на полшага, давая Тони возможность увидеть узкую койку. Одеяло даже в сторону не отброшено, он как читал, так и уснул поверх, а теперь вот…

\- Добро пожаловать, - приглашает Роджерс. – Тебе и вправду проспаться не помешает.

Тони садится на край, с хрустом раздирает воротник рубашки.

\- Ты не понял, - говорит негромко. – Думаешь, возьмёшь сейчас своё чтиво и отправишься в кресло до утра?

\- Была такая идея, - не отпирается Роджерс. – Ты же пьян, Тони, на ногах не стоишь.

\- А я предпочитаю лёжа, - отзывается Тони, запрокидывает голову и снизу вверх смотрит на Роджерса. С такого ракурса тот кажется ещё выше, вот-вот зацепит головой потолок, плечи широкие, в глазах пополам тревоги и понимания. – А ты вообще никак не предпочитаешь. У тебя точно ничего не отмёрзло там?

Как раз удобно дотянуться. Тони не трогает, только проводит рядом ладонью, в неофициальной обстановке и не на заданиях кэп одевается как мечта дизайнера, помешанного на винтажных шмотках, джинсы под ладонью Тони мягкие, истёртые, под ними намёком плотное тепло, напряжённые мышцы.

Рот у Тони наполняется слюной, и это уже ни в какие ворота. А от того, как кэп замирает, не пытаясь ни отойти, ни придвинуться, и от того, как его скулы в момент обмётывает розовым…

\- Тони, - почти жалобно произносит он. – Ты надрался, как полковой капеллан.

\- Я себя контролирую, - врёт Тони. Ни хрена он не контролирует теперь, когда Роджерс так близко. – Я сделал тебе дорогой бесполезный подарок. Какого ты ещё от меня хочешь, последний девственник Америки? Кстати, это фильм. Напомни, я подарю тебе кассету.

\- У тебя нет кассет, - серьёзно возражает Роджерс и садится на корточки прямо перед Тони, так что теперь уже Тони смотрит на него… ну, почти сверху вниз. Если чуть приподняться. – Я читал. Это прошлый век. Тони, что с тобой происходит?

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - беспомощно признаётся Тони, кладёт ладонь на это ошизительное, твёрже мрамора, но живое, тёплое плечо под белой футболкой, тянет к себе, Роджерс послушно сдвигается, в его дыхании запах молока и мяты, кожа светлая, вызолоченная солнцем, честные голубые глаза невыносимы. – Таких, как ты, не бывает. Не должно быть.

Невероятно, но Стив кивает.

\- Извини, - говорит он, и Тони снова начинает смеяться. Это какая-то истерика, он всхлипывает, утыкается лбом в монументальное плечо, смех раздирает ему уже не глотку – грудь, и совершенно логично, что…

Стив Роджерс, капитан и герой, неспособный пройти мимо котёнка, застрявшего на дереве, без раздумий накрывающий гранату собственным телом – Тони видел это в записи раз триста, и каждый раз отбивал ладонь о собственный лоб, - целует его.

Так принято прекращать истерики. Хороший метод.

Прекрасный метод.

Очень действенный.

Смеяться Тони не перестаёт, и всхлипывать тоже, но чем дальше, тем легче делать и то, и другое. Он подставляет губы, тянет кэпа на себя, к себе, отвечает горячо, тело сошло с ума – давно уже – и сердце пошло вскачь, галопом, ещё быстрее, ещё…

Стив пытается отстраниться, и Тони кусает его, выдыхает в губы, снова тянет на себя, заваливается на койку, чувствует, как кэп старательно устраивает локоть рядом с его боком, чтобы не навалиться всей массой, это правильно, хорошо…

Он прекращает думать. Чтобы держать Роджерса и не упустить из рук, мысли не нужны, даже наоборот, вредят. Просто Тони он нужен как ничто другое, тёплый и живой рядом, этого так давно не было, что он и сам уже не вспомнит, когда в последний раз…

Девочки – только раскрашенные куклы. А это настоящее. Настоящее настолько, что плакать хочется, и стыдно до ужаса, что так раскис, но выпустить не можешь всё равно. Что-то из этого Тони шепчет Роджерсу в самое ухо, и точно знает, уверен, что тот понимает. Единственный в Америке понимает, какого хрена Тони Старку неймётся.

Они целуются долго, так долго, это даже не секс, и не прелюдия к сексу, и вообще чёрт знает что. Просто Тони так хорошо, как не бывало вообще никогда, и если верить частому дыханию и бережным движениям губ Стива - ему тоже.

\- Ещё, - выдыхает Тони, без стеснения тянет руку Роджерса к себе в пах. – Хочу.

\- То…

\- Хочу, - повторяет он и целует невыносимую сволочь Роджерса в губы. – Почему нет? Ну? Хоть одну причину?

Стив тяжело вздыхает и берёт его лицо в ладони, как в рамку, касается губами губ и говорит тихонько:

\- Дурацкие сантименты, как обычно. Тони, тебе бы поспать.

\- Я не… - начинает Тони, но его поворачивают, приподнимают, укладывают вдоль койки – так куда удобней, он готов это признать, - обнимают и окутывают теплом так, что действительно…

\- Хорошо, - выдыхает он, чувствует, как Стив касается его виска губами и засыпает, наконец.

Того, как Стив растерянно усмехается искусственным звёздам, глядящим в окно, он не видит, и это к лучшему.

***

-4-

Конечно, Стив всё портит. Вечер пятницы – не то время, когда стоит приглашать Тони Старка на свидание. На самом деле, для этого самоубийственного дела нет подходящих дней.

На звонки Тони не отвечает уже несколько часов. И Стиву дурно при мысли о том, чем он может заниматься. Башня питается чистой энергией, никаких генераторов и прочих устаревших штучек – но свет то и дело мигает, чёрт знает, что это может значить…

\- Джарвис, - зовёт он, думая о том, что нужно было захватить… что? Цветы? Смешно даже представить. Бутылку хорошего виски? Тони вряд ли нуждается в выпивке со стороны. Подарок? Ещё смешней; что можно подарить тому, у кого есть всё?

Электронный слуга отзывается не сразу. Тоже ненормально. Первое время в Башне Стив чуть с ума не сходил, постоянно чувствуя себя под наблюдением более плотным, чем в давние времена. Потом привык.

\- Да, мистер Роджерс.

\- Мне нужно увидеть Тони, - признаётся Стив, ожидая негромкого «сожалею, сэр» и всего, что последует за ним.

Вместо ответа из-за плотно пригнанной двери слышится нечеловеческий вопль. Звук такой, какого Стиву даже в войну слышать не доводилось. И хорошо.

\- Господи, Джарвис! Открой мне! Это приказ!

\- Мистер Старк просит передать вам, что… - начинает Джарвис, и тут дверь отходит в сторону, и Тони собственной персоной появляется на пороге.

\- Я сам, Джарвис, - заявляет он. Стив жадно оглядывает – цел, вроде бы ничего не… - Заходи, кэп.

\- Кто у тебя так орал? – спрашивает Стив, переступая порог. – Волосы дыбом.

\- А что, не узнал? – Тони не язвит, он вправду удивлён. – Твой старый знакомый. Красный Череп. Помнишь, как он решил поиграть в кубики с тессарактом? Ты вроде бы был рядом. Должен был заметить.

\- Было много дел, - отговаривается Стив. На самом деле милосердная память вышибает самое неприятное из того, что он может себе позволить забыть. То, как падал Баки, он помнит до последней миллисекунды. А Красный Череп и застенки Гидры… это уже в прошлом. Совсем в прошлом, как побеждённый враг, память о котором можно отодвинуть в сторону, можно позволить ей припасть пылью... – Ты пересматриваешь архивные записи?

\- Это лучше шоу Опры, - отзывается Тони, и да, наверное, он прав. Шоу, которые Стиву уже доводилось видеть, доводят его до глубокого шока примерно за полторы минуты, если не считать рекламы. – И кроме того, у меня идея.

Да, - думает Стив. – Да, у меня тоже.

Он не спрашивает осторожно что-нибудь вроде «что за идея, Тони?» и не закатывает в полупритворном ужасе глаза, и даже не интересуется, не стоит ли обустроить дополнительный бункер для гражданских…

Вместо этого он смотрит через плечо Тони и видит себя самого.

Того, прежнего Стива Роджерса, Стива, капитана Америку с ещё не потускневшими нашивками.

\- Очень мило, - говорит он, замечая попутно объёмную проекцию – голограмму, это называется голограмма, - тессеракта. Там ещё много чего висит, в кондиционированном воздухе. Строчки данных текут сверху вниз с пугающей скоростью, точь-в-точь зелёный цифровой водопад. – Снова чистая энергия?

\- Бери выше, кэп, - хищно облизывается Тони, и от этого короткого движения Стива бросает в дрожь. – Когда закончишь читать про Дороти и собачку, возьмись за Шекспира. Серьёзно, тебе как раз по возрасту. И ты поймёшь, как это изысканно звучит: дивный новый мир.

\- Говард упоминал что-то такое, - как можно мягче напоминает Стив, и Тони оскаливается.

\- Не напоминай мне о нём. И кстати, дивный новый мир на самом деле – хуйня. Всё, что изысканно звучит, на самом деле оказывается хуйнёй. Такой закон природы.

Стив снова смотрит на медленно вращающийся куб.

\- То есть, если я правильно тебя понимаю, тебе пока что не удалось сделать… ну, то, что ты собираешься.

\- Бинго, - устало отвечает Тони, машет рукой на проекции – голограммы, Стив, голограммы! – и гасит их. – Ты за каким чёртом пришёл, кстати?

Это тот самый момент неловкости, которого Стив боялся. Он не слишком силён в том, что называется «отношениями», и точно знает, что ждать помощи от Тони Старка бесполезно.

\- Соскучился, - говорит он коротко. По скулам ползёт жар, он это чувствует и смущается ещё больше. – Подумал, мы можем сходить куда-нибудь, если ты не занят.

Воцарившуюся паузу можно резать ножом. Стив до сих пор думал, что выдержит и отказ, и насмешки – это же Тони, в конце концов! – но именно сейчас ему очень трудно поверить, что…

\- Ладно, - говорит Тони, и в первую секунду Стив не понимает этого короткого словечка. А потом оно доходит до него всё целиком.

\- И ни слова о работе, - требует Тони, разминает шею. – Мне нужно отвлечься. Перезагрузить мозги. Романофф это называет рекалибровкой, и Романофф права. Кэп, ради бога, сделай ты лицо попроще, больно смотреть на твои подростковые переживания. Свидание с самим капитаном Америкой, это же развлечение на все сто, я такого повода поржать не пропущу даже за пару миллиардов. Куда пойдём, в МакДональдс или в Бургер Кинг?

\- Поедем, - отвечает Стив. – Тебе понравится. Скатертей в белую и красную клетку можешь не опасаться.

\- Там уже давно нет таких скатертей, - автоматически отвечает Тони и глядит на Стива искоса. Словно хочет спросить – и не решается?

Да нет. Это же Тони Старк. Этот решится на что угодно.

\- Тем более можешь не опасаться, - успокаивающе заверяет Стив. – И я верну тебя домой до полуночи, как приличную девушку из хорошей семьи.

Снова это странное выражение – словно Тони не знает, злиться или смеяться, и одновременно пытается просчитать что-то.

\- Ладно, - соглашается он, - посмотрим, на что хватит твоей фантазии, кэп.

С фантазией у Стива Роджерса не слишком, если дело не касается планирования боевой операции, но он довольно скоро перестаёт об этом думать. Просто не остаётся времени. Сначала приходится убедить Тони одеться как следует; вечером прохладно, и ветер на скорости тепла не прибавляет. Потом случается короткая стычка относительно того, кто, собственно, будет вести мотоцикл. Потом Тони обнимает его за талию и прижимается грудью к спине, а у Стива добрая половина сил уходит на то, чтобы ехать аккуратно и не разгоняться сверх меры.

\- Это… мило, - замечает Тони, и в голосе его всё отвращение мира. Он спрыгивает с мотоцикла и хрустит гравием дорожки. – Что? Я чёрт знает сколько здесь не был.

\- Я тоже, - негромко соглашается Стив. Близкий океан вздыхает и мерно шумит, это успокаивает. – Если захочешь, тут есть где поужинать.

\- Потом, - отзывается Тони, делает ещё пару шагов к полосе прибоя и останавливается. – Эй, кэп?

\- Что? – Стив подходит ближе. На боках под курткой до сих пор ощущается фантомное тепло чужих ладоней – последние пару миль Тони перестал выделываться и ехал, крепко обняв Стива за талию. – Ты не любитель романтических прогулок вдоль пляжа?

\- Вообще-то, - замечает Тони, - в твоём случае я бы вообще предпочёл не тратить времени на прогулки. Но Джарвис хором с Пеппер утверждают, что свежий воздух помогает… неважно.

Стив вздыхает и обнимает его за плечи. Ну и пусть это выглядит по-подростковому. Неважно. Тони ведь не отбивается, это главное, и…

Он сам не понимает, как они начинают целоваться. Всё равно что положить рядом два магнита – не заметишь, как уже соединились. Губы у Тони солоноватые, мягкие, уже знакомые и всё равно другие, и за плечи Стива он хватается тоже знакомо – но иначе.

Стив сказал бы ему, что это лучшее в его жизни свидание, но слишком занят. Не до разговоров. Ветер кусает его шею над воротником куртки, Тони – горячий, восхитительный, - тает в его руках, и…

Отталкивает. Глядит блестящими глазами, упирается кулаком в грудь Стиву, предупреждая попытку обнять, ухмыляется так, как только Тони умеет.

\- Вези меня домой, - командует весело. – До меня только что дошло, где искать.

\- Что искать? – безнадёжно уточняет Стив. Тело у него горит и ноет, требует ещё, приходится себя сдерживать. В конце концов, это всего лишь первое свидание, нельзя заходить слишком далеко. – Тони?

Старк уже не слушает его. Садится в седло, бормочет себе под нос невразумительную чертовщину и тычет пальцем в наладонник.

\- Путь наверх, кэп, - бросает он, и у Стива замирает сердце. В этом весь Тони. Упал с небес и снова рвётся залезть повыше.

\- Вези меня нежно, - требует Тони, и на этот раз Стиву приходится сесть сзади, обнять уткнувшегося в свою хитроумную технику Тони и постараться не слишком вздрагивать, когда на поворотах Тони опирается на него, как будто едет в кресле. Вдобавок пахнет от него умопомрачительно.

В Башне Тони буквально вылетает из седла, из рук Стива и взмывает в своё высокотехнологичное логово, не задержавшись даже ради прощального «увидимся». Это обидно… и отчего-то радостно.

Может быть, дело в том, что Стиву Роджерсу никогда не нравились сломанные люди.

***

-5-

Рабочий запой практически ничем не отличается от традиционного, только разве что вместо перегара - едкий канифольный дымок и запах горелых контактов. А щетина отрастает так же, и адски болит и кружится от недосыпа голова.

Но оно того стоит. Оно, чёрт подери, ещё как того стоит. Тони разгибается от стола в три приёма, стонет в голос, умирая одновременно от восторга, счастья, тревоги – главное испытание впереди, - и почти нестерпимого желания отлить.

Иногда ему кажется, что в один из таких дней он незаметно для себя перейдёт некую границу, перенапряжёт нервные связи, надорвёт какую-нибудь жилку в черепе и останется слюнявым идиотом.

Это его не останавливает. Скорее, подзадоривает. Когда покупаешь хорошую машину, обязательно попробуешь разогнаться до предела. Когда от природы тебе достались мозги, обязательно постараешься попробовать их на прочность.

\- Сэр. Угроза обезвоживания, сэр. Уровень глюкозы…

\- Заткнись, мамочка, - говорит он и идёт приводить себя в порядок. После таких запоев всегда чувствуешь себя немножко не в этом мире. И не в том. Посерёдке между привычной реальностью и тем куском мира, что ты только что создал.

После таких запоев всегда чувствуешь себя немножко богом. Настоящим психом. Кто сомневается – пусть посмотрит на Локи или Тора.

Он соскребает щетину, требует кофе и какой-нибудь еды, сдирает пропотевшую, прожжённую одежду, душераздирающе зевает и решает, что сначала нужно немного поспать. Будет обидно и глупо запороть такой проект из-за дрожащих от недосыпа рук или недостатка реакции. Час, полтора…

Он устраивается на кушетке, стараясь найти баланс между чистым возбуждением, от которого в голове как после давних шуточек со скоростью, и усталостью, свинцом заливающей тело, и закрывает глаза.

Открывает их. Потолок без единой трещины, даже не на что смотреть. И не клубится, конечно же, никакая звёздная туча, не сыплет молниями спонтанно открывшийся портал, как в каком-нибудь грёбаном блокбастере, но Тони всё не может успокоиться. Костюм, конечно, придётся надеть – так, на всякий случай, - и сначала попробовать на крысах, кроликах и осуждённых на смерть преступниках… нет, кроликов нельзя. Крысы и преступники. Тогда комитет по защите милых пушистых утютюшенек не подымет скандал.

Взгляд сам собой съезжает туда, где над плоскостью стола возвышается модель транспортника нового образца. Это вам не дурацкий ИглСтарк… то есть ИглСтар, конечно. В любом случае, это не глупости для НАСА. Это настоящее. И оно должно работать, чёрт побери всё на свете, сигнал стабилен, профиль с допустимой погрешностью, если так пойдёт дальше, старую транспортную систему можно будет выбросить в яму, где уже пылятся кареты, древние автомобили и конные железные дороги, как бишь их… неважно.

Они смогут оказываться там, где нужно, и если ты захочешь провести пикник на Луне, то нужно будет заботиться только о том, чтобы скафандр был модного покроя.

Это кружит голову. Это восхищает. Это зрело в нём… ну, скажем, с того самого дня, как он увидел мириады чужих звёзд, безжалостную глубину, прекрасную, недостижимую. Хрена с два недостижимую, если за дело берётся Тони Старк. И плевать на железные дороги, крыс и преступников. Это его детка, его изобретение, и он сам…

Кэп будет в бешенстве.

Он снова открывает глаза, недоумевая, когда это успел уснуть настолько, чтобы ему приснился Роджерс. Очень злой Роджерс. И очень беспомощный. Там, в другой вселенной, в одном из множества миров, кто он будет? Парень со щитом? В Асгарде оценят. Значит, Тони не пойдёт в Асгард… или наоборот…

Кажется, он снова засыпает. Запредельное торможение мозга и яркие картинки во время секундных вспышек активности. Ничем другим появление Роджерса он объяснить не может. Но вот он, кэп Сосулька, и руки у него на удивление тёплые, и держит он крепко, и несёт куда-то… минуточку.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - стонет он. – Положи меня на место. Как ты вошёл вообще… Джарвис, ты?..

\- Взял на себя смелость вызвать мистера Роджерса, сэр, - отзывается Джарвис. – Ваши жизненные показатели критично отличались от нормы. Я беспокоился.

\- Ты не умеешь беспокоиться, - отлаивается Тони. Ему чудовищно, недопустимо удобно. – А ты, мечта криомедика, умеешь слишком хорошо.

Это неправедный выпад, но Стив не спешит отбить его. Или слишком занят тем, что устраивает Тони на милосердно широкой постели.

\- Это троллинг, - слабо возмущается Тони. Он уже вполне пришёл в себя. Во всяком случае в достаточной степени, чтобы язвить. – Носишь меня на руках, как грёбаную Белоснежку. Я против.

\- Уже принёс, - невозмутимо отвечает кэп, накрывает Тони одеялом – одеялом, мать его! Как какого-то гражданского, пострадавшего в ходе операции! – и добавляет, - я побуду с тобой немного. И это не вопрос.

\- Эй, капитан, это нарушение границ, - Тони сворачивается в удобный клубок. – Подсудное дело.

\- Считай, что у меня агрессивная внешняя политика, - отзывается Роджерс. – Совмещённая с гуманитарной помощью некоторым особенно ретивым гениям.

Тони косится на него, не в силах поверить до конца. Чёрт, это же кэп. Он же должен быть знаком и понятен, правда?

\- Ну вот, ты уже выполнил свой гражданский долг, - замечает он. Если Роджерс сейчас поверит и уйдёт, что-то кончится навсегда, это Тони ощущает яснее ясного, хотя и не понять причин. – Можешь с чувством выполненного долга отправляться снимать котят с крыши.

\- Дались тебе эти котята, - вздыхает Стив, садится рядом, вот-вот примется гладить по голове. Тони посмеялся бы, но усталость слишком сильна. Она то наплывает, грозя захлестнуть, то откатывается назад, мир плывёт вокруг, ярче и цветней реального, от перенапряжения дёргается мышца между бровями, неприятное…

Стив наклоняется и касается губами его лба. Именно там, где свело.

И ноющая дрожь стихает мгновенно. Тут же. Словно кэп нашёл какую-то кнопку и нажал.

Что-то происходит с Тони в эту секунду. Что-то кроме того очевидного факта, что он измотан запредельно, что кэп, видно, решил отомстить ему за тогдашнее явление посреди ночи, что Тони безумно хочется поцеловать его, но он так устал, что не в силах, что…

Что-то большее. Он втягивает воздух сквозь зубы – звук как от боли, но это не боль, - и шепчет:

\- Не хочу больше играть, - и это сущая правда. – С тобой.

Тёплое твёрдое прикосновение уходит с его лба, прохлада воздуха должна бы спровоцировать новую судорогу, но отчего-то нет.

\- А мы разве играли? – спрашивает Стив, и это уже совсем на грани осознания, Тони поднимает и несёт прочь, он успевает ещё рассмеяться – и приходит в себя через восемь часов, бодрый и свежий, чёрт его знает, как он тут ока…

Стив Роджерс, капитан, сидит в кресле у окна и смотрит на него так, что у Тони нехорошо ёкает сердце.

\- Что? – интересуется Тони. – Я и во сне оскорбил дядюшку Сэма? Ну надо же. Впрочем, он мне никогда не нравился, старикан не из лучших.

Стив молчит. Обычно у него на лице написано вообще всё, но сейчас Тони не удаётся прочесть ни буквы.

\- Или ходил во сне? – продолжает он, выбираясь из постели. Поворачиваться спиной к Роджерсу ему не то чтобы страшно – нет, страха Тони Старк не допускает, страх и гений несовместимы, это ещё старцы древние понимали, - но не хочется. – И пока ходил, ограбил сиротский приют? Так ведь в Нью-Йорке уже нет сиротских приютов, эй, кэп, давай уже, вербализуй претензии, говорят, это способствует…

\- Ты хочешь сбежать, - говорит Стив. И поднимается. И берёт Тони за плечи, больно и крепко, точь-в-точь как тогда, в самом начале, когда Тони не удержался и решил сделать скучную операцию по освобождению заложников чуточку поинтереснее. – Тони, я смотрел твои чертежи.

\- Надо же, - отзывается Старк, мгновенно ощетинившись. – И что ты там в них понял, кроме алфавита? Джарвис, с тобой у меня будет отдельный разговор.

\- Да, сэр, - отзывается Джарвис. Предатель. Тони ему устроит рекалибровку, чёрт побери. Потом. Сейчас на очереди кэп.

\- Продолжай, - велит ему Тони, не делая попыток освободиться. – Внимательно тебя слушаю. Кстати, пока ты не начал: только что ты нарушил четыре федеральных закона. И пару поправок к Конституции впридачу.

Это должно было бы сработать… но не работает. Или работает не так. Или…

\- Знаешь, сейчас мне почти плевать на закон, - тихо говорит Стив Роджерс, и мышцы на его руках напрягаются, а Тони слишком ясно чувствует, что сейчас стоит без костюма. Всё равно что голым, чёрт.

\- Шутишь, - отзывается Тони. – Теперь американской мечте уж точно крышка.

\- Заткнись, - отвечает Стив и целует его, почти грубо. Почти больно. Почти. Тони пытается отвернуться, оттолкнуть его, но губы сминают его рот, кэп целует грязно, с языком, глубоко, кто его учил, ах чёрт, чёрт…

Он пытается что-то сказать, но Стив не слушает и не отпускает. По крайней мере, не сразу. Отстраняется на секунду, смотрит Тони в лицо и целует снова, самую малость мягче.

\- Не отпущу, - говорит он, когда и этот поцелуй заканчивается, и Тони тщетно пытается взять себя в руки и перестать дрожать. Перестать чувствовать себя таким… ослабевшим. Размякшим. И готовым согласиться на что угодно, лишь бы Стив продолжал. – Никаких больше билетов в один конец.

Привычная злость вскипает внутри, но её так мало, что это почти преступление. Роджерс пробрался в его лаборатории, и это ещё, допустим, ладно, что он там поймёт без посторонней помощи; Роджерс пробрался в его жизнь, и это тоже терпимо, Тони всё равно будет делать то, что хочется.

Но Роджерс пробрался в него самого. И это очень плохо, потому что теперь Тони хочется странного. Не того, чего он мог от себя ожидать.

Хочется сдаться. Перестать бежать вперёд, вперёд и выше, и быстрее, перестать гнаться за тенью отца, чтоб ему не лежалось спокойно, прекратить постоянно задирать собственную планку, или нет, планка пусть будет, но только теперь Тони кажется, что он сам может выбирать, на какой она будет высоте.

Момент выбора. Наверное, такой же, какой был у Роджерса восемь часов тому назад: уйти, убедившись, что выполнил долг, как полагается честному человеку и хорошему командиру, или остаться, как… как кому?

\- Тони, - шепчет Стив, обнимая его крепче. Тёплый, широкий, примитивный, в общем-то, человек. Мокрая мечта всей Америки. Можно ли было просчитать, что Тони Старк ухитрится влюбиться именно в него? – Тони. Скажи что-нибудь.

\- Что-нибудь, - предсказуемо отвечает Тони. И прижимается к нему.

Выбор сделан, а правильно или нет – практика покажет. Тони зарывается лицом в широчайшую грудь Стива, чувствует частые удары сердца, какую-то странную вибрацию ниже…

\- Сэр, - произносит внезапно оживший Джарвис. – Сэр, срочный вызов мистеру Роджерсу.

\- К чёрту, - отзывается Тони, губами ловит сосок Стива сквозь рубашку и слышит задушенный стон.

\- Это директор Фьюри, сэр, - настаивает Джарвис. Разобрать бы его ко всем чертям. – Боюсь, это срочно.

На Стива жалко смотреть. Он тянется одновременно к поясу, где зло дрожит коммуникатор, и к Тони – удержать.

И Тони, не дожидаясь беспомощного «прости», нажимает на кнопку приёма.

\- Фьюри, что бы это ни было, пусть подождёт, - говорит он и накрывает ладонью внушительный стояк совсем рядом с тем местом, где висит коммуникатор. Стив пытается отстраниться, перехватить связь, но Тони не позволяет – и новый сдавленный стон уходит в эфир. – Конец света тоже пусть, мать его, подождёт.

\- Что происходит? – уточняет Фьюри. – Где Роджерс?

\- Рекалибровка, - отзывается Тони и отрубает связь. Поднимает взгляд на ошарашенного и смущённого донельзя Стива и пожимает плечами. – Если бы это был  конец света, он бы уже перезвонил.

\- Тони, так нельзя… - начинает Стив, и Тони закатывает глаза.

\- Хватит, кэп, - говорит он. – В этот раз я тебя не упущу, и нам никто не помешает, и… Джарвис!

\- Да, сэр.

\- Пойди проветрись, - командует Тони. – Никого не впускать, если нужно – отстреливайся, внутреннее наблюдение отключить.

\- Да, сэр, - отзывается Джарвис, и, хотя никаких ощутимых перемен не наблюдается, Стив чуть расслабляет плечи.

Они, наконец, одни.

***

-6-

\- Чёрт, - говорит Тони. Руки у него не дрожат, в отличие от здоровенных ладоней кэпа, но на данный момент это чуть ли не единственное его преимущество. Если не считать некоторого жизненного опыта. – Блядь, Роджерс. Так нельзя, учти. Нет, ты что? Кто тебя просит останавливаться?! Делай так ещё, давай, только посмей, мать твою, сейчас остановиться!

Опыт, к слову сказать, подсказывает ему, что остановиться всё-таки стоит. Ещё несколько минут таких объятий – и они устроятся прямо здесь, на полу или у стены, или кончат в брюки. Он-то уж точно не удержится. Стив держит его ладонью за затылок, ворошит пальцами в волосах, целует так, словно ничего лучше не пробовал в жизни. Может, и не пробовал. Тридцатые – страшное время,  сороковые ничуть не лучше, сексуальную революцию кэп благополучно проспал, и правильно. Очень хорошо. Первый его секс будет с Тони Старком, это же мечта любой девственницы, лучшего и желать нельзя…

Второй, третий и все последующие тоже будут с ним. И ни с кем другим; уж Тони позаботится.

Он притягивает Стива снова, ближе, хотя куда уж ближе, гладит уже не по члену – по животу, по тугим мышцам на боках, на спине, чёрт возьми, кэп сам словно в костюме, только живом. Весь плотный, горячий, чувствительный, детекторам и не снилось.

\- Хай-класс, - бормочет Тони, и Стив вроде бы собирается спросить, о чём это он, но вместо этого целует снова.

Такие поцелуи нужно запрещать, как… как биологическое оружие высшего класса. Первые симптомы: сам хочешь стать жертвой, не оттащишь, не отвыкнешь, будешь просить ещё и ещё, пока не сдохнешь. И колени не то чтобы подкашиваются, нет, до этого ещё пока не дошло, но если всё так пойдёт и дальше, от Тони останется мокрое место. Очень довольное и очень мокрое, ах чёрт, чёрт, господи боже…

Стив тихо и хрипло стонет ему в губы, и Тони понимает, что недооценивал степень опасности. Дальше будет хуже. Или лучше. Как посмотреть, в общем. Под пальцами твёрдо и крепко, стоит у кэпа колом, от прикосновений к напряжённому немаленькому стояку Тони  прошибает насквозь.

О том, что вытворяет рука Стива в его собственных брюках, Тони предпочитает не думать. Дорогущий дизайнерский ремень он уже потерял безвозвратно, и плевать на это, пока Стив вот так щупает его задницу. То сжимает чуть не до боли, то касается нежно, чуть не благоговейно, и Тони смеялся бы, если бы мог.

Только ему не до смеха. Совершенно нет. Стив Роджерс горячо дышит ему в шею, зарывается носом куда-то за ухо, сжимает губами мочку, удивительно, как это может быть приятно, когда тебя так увлечённо тискают, словно девочку на танцах, и ты, если уж совсем начистоту, течёшь, как та самая девочка, хотя чёрт его знает, как  так вышло. Раньше с ним такого не случалось, и ни одной из длинного списка цыпочек и кисок не приходило в голову лапать его за задницу, хотя нет, была одна брюнеточка, родом из Чикаго, кажется, и…

Стив принимается вылизывать ему шею, и про брюнеточку Тони забывает начисто. Кэп, когда его кроет, может быть очень, практически недопустимо настойчивым. И заводит. И пьянит так, словно хватил неразбавленного виски.

\- Тони, - хрипло просит Стив. Глаза у него по-прежнему ясные, только вместо летнего неба – раскалённая до обжигающего голубого отлива сталь. – Тони, пойдём в постель, правда.

Старк чуть сжимает ладонь, перестать он просто не может, ну хорошо, он может попытаться, но оттаскивать его от такого внушительного явления природы просто неблагоразумно. Он ещё не всё ощупал, и…

\- Неси, - хрипло командует он. И Стив, что характерно, слушается. Сжимает ладонями задницу Тони и поднимает его с почти пугающей лёгкостью.

Так гораздо удобнее. Во-первых, не тратишь силы на то, чтобы стоять, во-вторых, можно вцепиться в плечи Стиву, а эти плечи Тони снились наяву, и преимущественно в порнографическом ключе. В-третьих, не всё же ему таскать кэпа на руках, и, наконец, в-четвёртых…

До того, что именно в-четвёртых, Тони не додумывает. Не до того. И он слишком занят. Обоснования подождут, кому они нужны вообще, уж точно не ему и не сейчас. Стив садится на край постели, по-прежнему не разжимая рук, и Тони оказывается перед дилеммой. Раздеться нужно и хочется, даже футболка мешает, а уж о штанах и говорить не приходится, но ведь для этого нужно отстраниться, а он не в состоянии. Судя по виду Роджерса, он тоже не расположен отвлекаться, расстёгнутая рубашка в дурацкую клеточку висит на нём, явно мешаясь, и Тони со стоном выворачивается из таких надёжных, таких крепких рук, сдирает с кэпа рубашку, слышит треск и без всякого удивления видит, что вдобавок к ремню лишился и футболки.

И ну её. Разве жалко?

\- Охренеть, - констатирует он, сам не понимая, о чём это сейчас – о гладкой, золотистой от загара коже Стива, или о том, как легко он превратил вполне приличную футболку в два неровных лоскута, или обо всём сразу. – Кэп, ты учти, со мной бы лучше понежнее.

\- Прости, - бормочет Стив, зарывается лицом в гладкое местечко между шеей и плечом, дыхание щекочет, горячит кожу, у Тони уже в глазах черно от желания, и он кусает губы, чтобы не просить уж слишком откровенно. – Я буду. То есть я постараюсь. То есть…

Тони усмехается дико и нетерпеливо, соскальзывает с его колен на пол, устраивает ладони на бёдрах, обтянутых вытертой джинсовой тканью, и смотрит прямо в глаза Роджерса.

Его нисколько не удивляет то, что зрачки у Стива как у обколотого. Тридцатые тридцатыми, но вид Тони Старка на коленях сам по себе должен наводить на определённые мысли – и, судя по тому, как Стив облизывает губы, наводит.

\- Приподнимись, - командует Тони с притворным спокойствием. От желания провести языком по члену кэпа сводит всё внутри. – Вот так, давай.

Голый Стив ослепляет. Много гладкой золотистой кожи. Очень много выпирающих мышц. Охренительно много в паху. Тони смотрит пристально, облизываясь, бездумно проводя ладонями по бёдрам кэпа, ерошит тонкие светлые волоски.

\- Ты ведь не сбежишь? – спрашивает он, обхватывает пальцами торчащий член, проводит снизу доверху, обратно, снова вверх. – Не решишь, что хочешь только под одеялом и чтобы девушка не шевелилась?

Стив смаргивает и смотрит на него почти сердито.

\- Я старомодный, - хрипло сообщает он, - но не идиот. Тони…

\- Угу, - содержательно отвечает Тони, но прихватывает – просто на всякий случай – покрепче. Наклоняется, не спеша, тянет мучительное удовольствие предвкушения, сглатывает голодную слюну. Кэп и здесь золотистый, крепкий, головка поблёскивает выступившей влагой, солёной и горькой, Тони лижет снова, слышит над собой задыхающийся, изумлённый, неверящий стон, придерживает дрогнувшие бёдра, наклоняется ниже и забирает в рот сколько может.

Может он, кстати, не так уж глубоко. Давиться не хочется. Но правильно подвешенный язык не только на переговорах помогает. Стива колотит от каждого движения губ, под ладонями Тони напрягаются сильные мышцы бёдер, и ясно уже, что сбегать он никуда не собирается. И протестовать. И мешать Тони – тоже.

Если бы и собирался – Тони бы не пустил. Он берёт глубже, почти давясь, слышит над собой короткий выдох, точно от боли, и пальцы Стива ложатся ему на затылок. Остаётся только надеяться на то, что у Стива хватит совести не вогнать ему со всей дури; Тони поднимает взгляд и замирает, только языком водит по головке, кругом по складочке, как ему самому всегда нравилось, кончиком – по отверстию, раскрывая насколько можно шире…

Лицо у кэпа такое, что Тони почти пугается. Ошеломлённое, опрокинутое наслаждением, изумлённое и настолько неприлично откровенное, что хоть бери и умиляйся.

\- Господи, Тони, - шепчет он. – Ты… детка, ты…

Тони поднимает бровь. С чужим членом во рту это занятие не из лёгких, и он бы выпустил, высказал бы кэпу всё, что думает насчёт «детки», но лицо у Стива такое, что попросту жалко портить удовольствие.

К тому же за пару секунд до оргазма сам Тони может сказать ещё и не такое. Он усмехается – с полным ртом члена это довольно сложно, - и наклоняется снова, пальцы в его волосах судорожно сжимаются, тянут назад, но Тони упрямый, а кэпу пора бы распроститься с глупыми страхами. Он и прощается, отчаянно выгибаясь и со сдавленным воплем кончая в рот Тони, сперма горькая, как хина, и Тони срывает крышу.

\- Блядь, - говорит он, облизываясь и утираясь. Весь подбородок мокрый, изо рта течёт, и он в жизни своей представить не мог, что можно завестись так, просто доставляя удовольствие. – Блядь, кэп, ты какое-то охуительное чудо, ты правда не трахался всё это время, без шуток, ах чёрт, кто тут ещё детка, мать твою…

Стив тянет его к себе, закрывает рот поцелуем, не позволяя болтать дольше, и это замечательно, просто чудесно, Тони до последнего ожидал, что у кэпа взыграет воспитание, в такие минуты с человека срывает всё лишнее, приличные девочки матерятся и всё такое прочее, но Стив, слава богу, не брезгует. Не закатывает истерики и не оплакивает потерянную невинность. Просто вылизывает Тони рот, трахает языком, ухитряется шептать неразборчивую счастливую ерунду, гладит по плечам и спине, в пару минут доводит Тони до жалобных жадных всхлипов.

\- Кэп, - хрипло просит он. – Стив, пожалуйста, я не могу уже больше, что хочешь, только сейчас, я же не железный!

Стив не улыбается этой глупой оговорке. Перед глазами Тони в треть секунды оказывается потолок, и тут же Стив нависает сверху, закрывает собой весь мир, целует снова, точно не может оторваться, стягивает, о боже, боже, да, наконец-то стягивает с Тони штаны, прохладный воздух чуть не вскипает вокруг члена, яйца у Тони болят, он в жизни никого не хотел так сильно.

\- Я мало что умею, - тихо предупреждает Стив. И Тони кивает, жмурясь, запускает пальцы в его волосы, на ощупь как мягкий песок, если сыпать его сквозь пальцы, толкает вниз, Стив языком ведёт ему по животу, мокро и щекотно, Тони уже почти воет, от нетерпения сводит тело, короткий влажный выдох шевелит волосы в паху, он вскрикивает, губы…

Накрывают.

Этого оказывается достаточно. Тони выгибает, нет, его просто коротит, разряд прошибает насквозь, раскалённая дуга вышибает в теле все предохранители, это даже не оргазм, это что-то куда серьёзней. Россыпь белых шипящих искр перед глазами, грохот сердца, извилистая слепящая молния через всё тело – и тишина, долгая, как смерть.

Тони уже доводилось умирать однажды. Ненадолго. И сейчас очень похоже на то, что было тогда, только теперь кэп действительно целует его, как грёбаную Белоснежку, ласково, самую малость испуганно, крепко и долго, Тони вслепую вцепляется в него, притискивает к себе, прячет лицо.

Негоже замечательному капитану Америке видеть, что плейбой и филантроп, не говоря уж о том, что миллиардер, чуть не плачет под ним. На самом деле «чуть» - это уступка гордости, Тони в жизни своей не доводилось плакать, сейчас он тоже не собира…

Кэп целует его опять, губами касается ресниц, догадливый сукин сын, и молчит, слава богу, молчит достаточно долго, чтобы Тони сумел придти в себя настолько, чтобы выдавить хотя бы беспомощное:

\- Охуеть.                                                                                        

\- Это хорошо? – с некоторым замешательством уточняет Стив, и Тони прорывает. Он хохочет, как ненормальный, как только с Роджерсом получается, почему-то ни с кем другим, никогда он такого не делал, а ведь это так приятно, смех щекочет горло, вырывается, как тогда, только на этот раз Тони трезв как стекло. Мир вокруг ясный, чистый, промытый насквозь, Стив светится, как грёбаная лампочка, улыбается тоже, ещё неуверенно, но уже, кажется, с надеждой на то, что понял шутку.

\- Хочу ещё, - выдыхает Тони, и смех уходит, впитывается внутрь, расплывается по телу мягким золотом, собирается пульсирующим комком где-то внутри, за реактором, где всю жизнь было пусто и голодно, остаётся там, кажется, навсегда. – Сейчас же. Ты вообще ни хрена не знаешь или успел просветиться?

Вместо ответа Стив ведёт ладонью по его бедру, сжимает задницу, облизывается рефлекторно – и Тони накрывает снова.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он хрипло. Кэп тоже снова на взводе, Тони это чувствует очень даже отчётливо. Все десять дюймов или сколько там Стиву отмерила щедрая природа. Или маньяк Эрскин. – Хорошо, кэп. Смазка где-то здесь, - он тянется, ищет, ладони Стива, гуляющие по телу, отвлекают чертовски, торопят, обещают. – И учти, - говорит он, отдавая найденный тюбик, - я тебе не девочка. То есть нет. То есть да, но ты мне тоже дашь,  и если у тебя в голове есть какое-нибудь дерьмо про то, что кто-нибудь обязательно главный, а кто-нибудь подчиняется, так самое время его вытряхнуть, и…

\- Тони, - говорит Стив и смотрит на него, как ребёнок смотрел бы на леденец. Наклоняется и целует, нежно и долго, охренительно хорошо. – Тони, ты точно уверен?

\- Нет, блядь, я тебя просто так затащил в постель, - Тони разводит ноги, сгибает их, видит, как у кэпа снова играют зрачки. Сужаются на полсекунды и расходятся, как у получившего долгожданную дозу. Это лучший ответ, на самом деле – без участия слов, рефлексами. Рефлексы не врут, проверено Тони Старком. – Уверен, мать твою, ещё как уверен.

Стив кивает и выжимает на пальцы чуть не всё содержимое тюбика, щедро мажет Тони между ягодиц, глядит в лицо, это отчего-то смущает и заводит до стона. Тони закрыл бы глаза, но не может, его словно припаяло к Стиву, не отвести взгляда, пальцы у Стива твёрдые, осторожные, Тони скулит от нетерпения, подбирает колени к груди, снова видит эту вспышку на лице кэпа – словно скачок напряжения.

\- Давай, - просит он, и Стив даёт. Один палец, второй, он двигает внутри, Тони скулит снова, это разве можно перетерпеть молча? Да никогда; он, по крайней мере, не в силах. – Давай, кэп, Стив, детка, кто хочешь, мать твою, ещё, да-а-а-ах!

Стив замирает, и приходится подогнать его нетерпеливым окриком, чёрт, только парень из тридцатых может так пугаться, найдя правильный угол приложения… а-а-ах… сил…

\- Хорошо? – снова спрашивает Стив, и Тони выдыхает ругательство, ещё, ещё, чтобы уж точно никаких сомнений. Подушечки пальцев у кэпа жёсткие, давят идеально, трут, Тони вьётся по постели, безуспешно пытаясь удержать себя на месте.

\- Ещё, - выдыхает он. Воздух снова раскалён, Тони весь мокрый от пота и смазки, под кожей копится страшное напряжение, сладкое, горячее, каждое движение пальцев внутри добавляет оборотов. – Ещё один. Или два. Чёрт, хоть всю руку засунь, давай же, ну!

В него втискивается ещё палец, и на этот раз Стив стонет тоже.

\- Тесно, - говорит он, как о чём-то невероятном. – Господи, Тони, как же туго. Тебе как?

\- Я тебе потом, - отрывисто грозится Тони, - покажу – как. Поверни.

Стив поворачивает, и у Тони заканчиваются слова. Он вскрикивает, чувствует, как сжимает – тесно, крепко, - член стоит как каменный, течёт смазкой, приходится заставить себя заткнуться, не то всё снова кончится слишком быстро.

Он стонет, опускает ноги, пальцы внутри сдвигаются, о господи, если это рукой, то как же будет членом, да он просто сдохнет, реактор выдержит, тут без вариантов, но всё остальное – не факт, совершенно не факт.

Остатки смазки Стив размазывает по члену, чуть жмурясь, закусив губу в попытке сдержаться. Он вообще мастер сдерживаться, и сейчас Тони не знает, как к этому относиться.

\- Давай, - требует он, снова сгибает колени, подхватывает их руками, лучше было бы перевернуться, но он хочет видеть лицо кэпа. Зрелище стоит лишних пяти минут подготовки. – Медленно. Ты всегда такой был или это сыворотка?

Стив не отвечает. Устраивается вплотную к Тони, прижимается к полураскрытому отверстию головкой члена, нажимает. Если бы не закушенные губы и потемневшие от пота виски, он казался бы спокойным, но это то спокойствие, с каким сам Тони смотрит иногда на особенно неуступчивый механизм.

Полная вовлечённость, решимость сделать всё как надо и ни тени мысли о том, чтобы отступить перед сложностью задачи.

Действительно нелегко. В Тони словно кулак продавливают, это здорово больно и жжёт так, что он невольно вскрикивает – и Стив останавливается.

\- Давай, - рычит Тони. Он хочет, и привыкнет, и по сравнению с заменой реактора это не так уж страшно. – Я буду орать. Не останавливайся.

Стив слушается снова, и в этот раз Тони в который раз ухитряется сделать то, что лишь казалось невозможным. Ничего; ничего, сейчас утихнет. Ничего. Блядь, какой же Роджерс огромный. Бля-я-я-ядь…

\- Всё… хорошо, - выговаривает он чуть не по слогам, и это практически чудо, что он может говорить, когда ему загнали столько, что чуть не упирается в зубы изнутри. – Замри.

Зубы у Стива белые, крепкие, кажутся ещё белей, когда впиваются в нижнюю губу. И желваки катятся по скулам, капля пота течёт по виску, у Тони язык пересыхает от желания её слизать. Боль в заднице не то чтобы стихает вовсе, но становится вполне переносимой, уже можно двинуться, постараться расслабиться…

Стив ахает, ласкающим движением берёт его под колени, разжимает стиснутые пальцы, Тони благодарно выдыхает, устраивает ноги у кэпа на плечах, там ещё и не такое поместится, не зря он всегда слюнки пускал на эти охренительные плечи, как чувствовал, чёрт…

\- Давай, - шепчет он, в который это раз? Неважно. И ёрзает задом по простыне, совсем чуть-чуть, но в качестве намёка сойдёт. Стив догадливый. Солдат, идеальный командир, привык же ориентироваться и действовать по обстановке, вот и сейчас пусть сообра-а-а-а! – Срань господня!

\- Грязный у тебя рот, Тони, - шёпотом сообщает Стив, чуть отодвигается и загоняет на полную. – Ох же ты…

Такое чувство, словно тебя ебут раскалённым добела металлическим прутом, с той лишь разницей, что не бывает таких прутьев, и вместо болевого шока – эротический. Но почти смертельной степени, и с каждой секундой ближе к красному краю шкалы. Тони орёт, он бы снялся с члена, но крепкие ладони удерживают его на месте, толчки не особенно сильные, но каждый достаёт так глубоко, что удивительно, как это ещё реактор не вышибло, точно пробку, из груди.

\- Ори, - шепчет Стив. – Давай, Тони, детка, покричи, мне так нравится, пожалуйста…

Тони не слышит просьб. Или слышит, но не понимает. Или ему не хватает сил даже на то, чтобы вспомнить о том, как это – понимать. Но орёт он безо всякой просьбы, задыхаясь, извиваясь, согнутый пополам, прижатый к постели, и кэп пашет его, берёт, мнёт и прогибает под себя, членом вышибает всё, от дыхания до последних остатков заполошных мыслей, ещё, ещё, ещё!

Тони всегда знал за собой склонность к блядству; просто для мужчин она называется иначе. Сердцеед или плейбой, или жеребец, да мало ли уважительных обозначений, не меняющих сути. Просто тебе очень нравится трахаться и не особенно интересно делать это с кем-то одним: вокруг столько хорошеньких девушек, жизнь коротка, если переиметь всех цыпочек с обложек «Максим», останется ещё много журналов. Много глянцевой, ухоженной, соблазнительной плоти, как тут устоять?

Но сейчас другое. Сейчас, извиваясь под Стивом Роджерсом, в полсекунды до оргазма Тони с ужасной ясностью понимает, что времена блядства остались позади, и, кажется, навсегда. Трахаться с кем-то, кроме кэпа? Он что, идиот?

Он не успевает понять, хорошо это или плохо, и как теперь с этим жить. Оргазм встряхивает его с прежней силой, не даёт даже заорать как следует, стирает мир вокруг, возвращает потом другим, кажется, совсем новым. Тони со стоном опускает ноги, чуть не растекается по постели, Стив понимает, ложится рядом, Тони скашивается на него и удивлённо поднимает брови.

\- Не говори мне, что я оказался настолько плох, - он облизывает вспухшие губы. Монументальный член кэпа стоит как стоял. – Или что тебе не понравилось.

Стив вздрагивает под его рукой, отводит глаза и бормочет:

\- Не был уверен, что можно, - он смотрит на Тони и добавляет, - опять смеяться будешь?

\- Нет, - отзывается Тони, перекатываясь к нему поближе. – Дам ещё раз. И ты кончишь. Давай, иди сюда, господи, Роджерс, нельзя же так над собой издеваться, - он разводит ноги, ощупью ловит бугристый от напряжённых вен член и направляет в себя. – Я до тебя потом, а-ах… доберусь.

На этот раз в него скользит так легко, что он стонет от удовольствия, по сверхчувствительному от недавнего оргазма телу растекается эндорфиновый кайф, Стив упирается в постель локтями, ложится сверху, целует Тони в шею и плечи, вставляет короткими неглубокими толчками, когда приходится по простате, Тони вскрикивает, чёрт, со Стивом невозможно натрахаться досыта, только до изнеможения, кажется…

\- Сладкий, - шепчет Стив, и Тони слушает, истаивая от удовольствия. – Боже, что я говорю, так же нельзя…

\- Неважно, - отвечает Тони, чуть толкается навстречу и впитывает блаженный голодный стон. – Я тебя не слушаю всё равно. И всё можно.

Стив стонет громче, запускает пальцы Тони под живот, поддёргивает на колени, снова накрывает собой, теперь входит глубже, и Тони вскрикивает на каждом толчке, это что-то невообразимое, что кэп с ним вытворяет, ох да, да, ещё так!

\- Детка, - шепчет Стив, толчки делаются чаще, глубже и отрывистей, он весь дрожит от едва сдерживаемого напряжения, - Тони, Тони, люблю тебя, боже, никому не отдам, давно нужно было… ох, То-о-о-о-ни!

Тони отчётливо чувствует, как в нём становится мокро, как течёт по заднице и по ногам, как руки Стива каменеют на долгое мгновение и медленно, неохотно расслабляются. Именно в тот момент, как Тони понимает, что без ещё одного раза он, пожалуй, не обойдётся.

\- Ох чёрт, - шепчет Стив, выходит из него, поворачивает к себе лицом, прижимает, целует в губы, тяжело дыша. – Тони. Слушай, момент неподходящий, но…

\- Боже, что ещё? – Тони прижимается к нему и тщетно старается сделать вид, что недоволен происходящим. – Поговорить о высоком? Кэп, нашёл же время…

Стив смотрит на него с тем непрошибаемым упорством, что однажды привело его из бруклинской подворотни в герои. Настоящие, без шуток.

\- Это всё очень быстро, и так не делается, - говорит он, взяв Тони за плечи и мягко оглаживая большими пальцами. – Я понимаю. Но и ты меня пойми, ну хоть попытайся.

У Тони стоит, и момент для моральных метаний явно неподходящий, так что он глядит на Стива с понятным негодованием.

\- Что бы это ни было, - начинает он, и Стив, наглец этакий, просто закрывает ему рот. Своим, естественно. Только это и не даёт Тони взорваться по-настоящему.

\- Вот, - говорит Стив, как будто что-то только что объяснил, и объяснил подробно и доходчиво. – Вот о чём я говорю. Тони Старк, я люблю тебя и… я ведь могу на тебе жениться?

Тони глядит на него с глубочайшим подозрением. Сойти с ума от внезапной бури гормонов, наконец-то прорвавшейся на волю, вроде бы не в духе кэпа, это вам не Локи, но мало ли?

\- По законам штата да, - он думает пару секунд и спохватывается. - Стой, Стив, ты же не серьёзно.

\- Почему нет? – тихо спрашивает Стив, гладит его твёрдыми ладонями. – Ты не хочешь?

Тони в голос стонет.

\- Слушай, кэп, - заявляет он, - если тебя вдруг осенило, что ты занимаешься непотребствами, и поэтому должен…

Стив качает головой, наклоняется к нему, целует снова. Хороший способ.

\- Не в этом дело, - негромко и серьёзно сообщает он. – Это ведь нормально, когда любишь кого-то, правда? Хотеть быть с ним всегда. Ни от кого не прятаться, быть вместе в радости и в горе, и всё как дальше в церкви произносят. Ну и… если не всерьёз, то зачем тогда это всё?

\- Почему сейчас? – спрашивает Тони. С каждой секундой ему хочется всё сильнее, хотя Стив вроде бы ничего такого не делает. – Давай об этом после. Привыкнем друг к другу и попробуем жить вместе, обсудим и всё такое.

\- Я не хочу пробовать, - выдыхает Стив, и вот на этот раз Тони пугается по-настоящему. И верит по-настоящему. И любит всей душой, хоть и не способен на такую глупость.

\- Да.

Это ведь не он сказал, правда же? Это само, он не собирался ничего подобного…

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Стив и целует его так, как малютке Картер и не снилось. – Хорошо, Тони.

Где-то он просчитался. Только не может понять, где именно и как вообще так вышло, что… Стив целует, ложится на спину, тянет Тони за собой, на себя, и совсем не хочется думать, вообще ни о чём не можется думать, кто вообще способен думать о чём-то, лёжа на Стиве Роджерсе и оглаживая его идеальную задницу?

\- Учти, - говорит Тони, упираясь из последних сил. Пальцы сами скользят по округлому, крепкому, ныряют внутрь, тут кэп тугой неимоверно, от одной мысли, что в эту шёлковую, никем не тронутую роскошь можно будет вставить, у Тони заходится сердце и реактор чуть не перегорает, хотя и не может перегореть. – Учти, я ведь заставлю тебя подписать брачный контракт.

Стив охает негромко, почувствовав пальцы у себя между ягодиц, судорожно облизывается.

\- Подпишу, - шепчет. – Тони, ещё.

\- И чёрта с два я буду миссис Роджерс, - клянётся Тони, выглаживая его и растягивая, без особых церемоний добавляя смазки из выжатого почти досуха тюбика. – Даже не надейся, это… чёрт, Стив, а вот так?.. это против бизнес-плана…

Стив в голос стонет, поднимает задницу нетерпеливым движением, ухитряется потереться так, как ему особенно приятно.

\- Ни…о-о-ох чёрт! – задыхается он. – Ничего, переживу! Тони, ещё так!

\- И до свадьбы ждать не стану, - грозится Тони уже из чистой вредности. На пальцах у него туго сжимается охуительная, просто охуительная задница, если он в ближайшие пять минут не загонит как следует, то просто взорвётся. – И ты тоже.

\- Не стану, - выдыхает Стив, разводит ноги шире. – А ты не передумаешь. Я тебе верю.

Тони хотелось бы высказаться насчёт доверия, и насчёт девственников родом из тридцатых, что вспоминают о принципе «только после свадьбы» в самую неподходящую минуту, тут же плюют на этот принцип и так сладко стонут, раскрываясь под тобой, и о том, как это охренительно, вставлять в тесную жаркую глубину, но он слишком занят стонами и признаниями, которых, ради блага самого же Роджерса, ему лучше не запоминать.

\- О-о-о-охуе-е-еть, - стонет он, короткими толчками входя в упоительно узкое, туго обжимающее тело. – Ой бля-я-а-а-адь, я же минуты не продержусь, Стив, Сти-и-ив, да, блядь, ещё немно-о-о-о!

Стив прижимает его к себе, и Тони попадает в рай. Тяжело дышащий, мокрый от пота, тугой рай, где целоваться можно без конца, не отвлекаясь на еду, сон и звонки от адвокатов, брокеров и Фьюри, где всем плевать на завтра, потому что есть слепящее, нестерпимо прекрасное сегодня, где сердцу горячо и больно от неприличной для миллиардера и филантропа радости обладания и принадлежности, где…

Он стонет, вскрикивает, двигается всё быстрее, Стив под ним и с ним, и навстречу ему каждым вздохом и движением, это так, как он никогда и подумать не мог, что бывает.

\- Блядь, - говорит он, когда снова – медленно, так медленно, боже, - вспоминает о том, что он и кто он. – Блядь, кэп, я тебя люблю.

Стив облизывает сухие от крика губы, обнимает его – крепко, чуть не до боли.

\- Во время церемонии постарайся обойтись коротким «да», - улыбается он и практично добавляет. – Ладно, ты же не удержишься всё равно. Я придумаю что-нибудь.

\- Гм, - содержательно отзывается Тони. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы собачиться всерьёз, и он уже наполовину спит. – Например? Одолжишь в Асгарде намордник? Эй, это плохая идея!

\- Принесу тебя на руках и буду целовать на каждом шаге, - отвечает Стив, гладит Тони по плечу, осторожно касается пальцами губ. – Никаких намордников. Никаких отговорок. И никаких причин говорить что-нибудь, кроме «да» и «ещё».

Практически так в итоге и случается.

 

Конец.


End file.
